The Disastrous Life of Godzillaman1000
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: To the average person, abilities might seem a blessing; for Godzillaman1000, however, this couldn't be further from the truth. Gifted with a wide assortment of supernatural abilities ranging from telepathy to x-ray vision, he finds this so-called blessing to be nothing but a curse.


**Chapter 1. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **1:** **The Disastrous Life of an Esper**

 **Godzillaman1000 Narrative**

When you have supernatural powers, the impossible becomes possible. For instance…

"Uwaah! Look at this little! How cute!" A man said. "Can I pet him? Ooh good boy!"

"Thank you." The woman smiled.

"I really love dogs!" The man said. " _But I'm way more into girls, heh._ " His mind said.

Hearing other people's thoughts, or…

"Wait Rex! AHH!"

Seeing on what's on the other side of a wall, or…

"REX, LOOK OUT!"

Manipulating objects though the power of will alone.

"HUH!?"

"Thae car… flew just now… didn't it?"

"Yeah… It definitely flew…"

The power to do things that regular people can't. Mysterious abilities, which can't be explained by modern science. For example, the famous "Telekinesis" which allows one to bend spoons or move objects without them, or "X-Ray Vision" which let lets you know the number on an upside down playing card.

"That was weird. So do you want to go out sometime? How about we get something to eat?"

"Huh? Ew! Are you trying to pick me up? What sort of logic is that? Get lost."

" _How did it end up like this!?_ "

My name is Godzillaman1000 and I have super powers. If you've read my origin story, you would know that I am an amalgamated clone of Godzilla and Superman. Hence why I look like a walking talking anthropomorphic mutated t-rex. A certain nation and their intelligence agency created me. But of course I erased the intelligence agency, along with the "nation."

I became a member of GMAD. As you saw with the floating car, I still have my super powers. I can bend spoons like any good psychic, and even read cards that are face down, I can also see what people are thinking, and even slot machines are nothing more than, mechanisms for spewing money, and I can win any corporate give away I want. Surely this life is like a dream! The world's happiest guy, who was blessed with everything from the moment of his birth! As long as I have this power, laws and rules don't matter. I can do whatever I want. With this power I could become a god.

That IS what you're thinking, right? Well let me drop some truth bombs! My life is completely screwed up thanks to this power! Bending spoons makes it harder to eat, winning free popsicles just leads to stomachaches, being able to read cards is chore, and reading people's thoughts gives me a headache!

He's the happiest guy alive! The world's happiest who was blessed with everything from the moment of this birth! That guy can have everything and do anything! Well that's dead wrong! What a joke! I'm the unhappiest guy alive! The world's unhappiest guy who has had everything snatched away since the moment of my birth! A guy who has NOTHING!

It's true that I have powers that ordinary people do not have. Telepathy, Telekinesis, X-Ray vision, Teleportation, Regeneration, etc. There are too many to count. All of them enable me to do just about anything. But having powers like also means having taken something away. Sort of like how we feed our pets, they've lost the ability to hunt. Or like how a mother spoils her child, he loses the ability to become a functional adult. In this way I've had key things I've missed out on or were snatched away from me. Hard work; culminating in a sense of achievement. The feeling of being surprised when someone throws a surprise party, they're all totally alien to me! Sure I never get angry or sad about it, but that just means there's no joy or thrill in my life either. That has been my life up to this point.

* * *

 **And there we have it! Chapter 1! I think I did a pretty good job, or at least I hope I did. I'll let you people be the judge.** **Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
